


Торфяники

by Arminelle



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [10]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Jealousy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Когда поджигаешь торфяник на болоте, достаться может в первую очередь тебе самой.
Relationships: Male Knight Captain/Qara
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Торфяники

Эверетт и Келгар вернулись глубоко под вечер — грязные, запыленные и усталые; Кара как раз домывала последний кусочек пола.

То, что творилось в ее душе все эти дни отсутствия Эверетта, сложно было назвать злостью или даже яростью: она являла собой подожженный, пылающий торфяник, грозивший спалить к чертям все на своем пути.

— Нет, я тебя не возьму, — озвучил он тогда свой вердикт, одновременно выуживая из-под кровати сапоги.

— Почему это? — Кара приподнялась на локте.

— Потому это. Там опасно.

— Я что, по-твоему, не могу за себя постоять?!

Кара вскипела. Она терпеть не могла, когда под сомнение ставились ее магические навыки — как будто никто не видит, что в Невервинтере нет ни одной колдуньи, которая может с ней сравниться! Она резко села, отбросив в сторону простыню, и уперлась взглядом в поцарапанную спину Эверетта. Тот преспокойно натягивал сапоги, даже не повернувшись в ее сторону.

— Ты меня не слышишь, что ли?

— Слышу, — невозмутимо отозвался он. — Разбираться с гитьянки-наемниками ты не будешь. Побудешь Пенелопой в ожидании Одиссея, ладно? Я не возьму тебя туда, где тебя могут убить.

Когда дело касалось гитьянки, Эверетт почему-то становился в отношении ее упрямым, как осел — это было странно, учитывая, что не далее как несколько дней назад они радостно хохотали и обнимались на вершине скалы у Родника Старого Филина, пока в ущелье внизу догорал Ослепитель; Кара весело визжала, а Эверетт пренебрежительно что-то отвечал командиру Касавиру, который говорил об осторожности.

А теперь ему, видите ли, страшно за нее!

— Катись в Бездну, — сказала Кара и отвернулась.

Всю неделю «Утонувшая Фляга» сияла, как и всегда, когда Кара была в ярости.

Так что, когда измазанные в грязи и чьей-то крови сапоги Эверетта ступили на чисто вымытый пол, Кара молча раздулась от злости, но виду не показала. Она продолжала безмолвно орудовать тряпкой, как будто и не было тут никакого Фарлонга.

— Приветик, Келгар, — она помахала рукой дварфу, который непривычно смущенно чесал свою лысину, и только сейчас заметила, что вошедших было не двое, а трое.

Третья — какая-то незнакомая блондинка с лошадиным лицом — робко пряталась за спиной Эверетта. Кара с грохотом отодвинула полное грязной воды ведро, отжала тряпку, встала и подбоченилась.

Так-так-так, подумала она.

— Келгар, а это кто такая? — Кара указала подбородком на блондинку. — Вы ее у гитьянки за бесценок из рабства выкупили?

— Ее зовут Шандра, — ответил вместо него Эверетт. — У нее дом сгорел. Позови Дункана, я жрать хочу. С утра ни черта не ел.

Он прошелся по залу, оставляя за собой грязные следы. Так как формально таверна была давно закрыта (нижний этаж работал круглосуточно только по выходным), все столы пустовали; Эверетт рухнул за первый попавшийся и устало положил голову на сложенные руки. Погорелица Шандра, лишившись его спины, растерянно топталась у порога. Келгар щипал бороду.

— Это, — сказал он, — надо б ее куда-то пристроить…

— Да делайте что хотите! — Кара разозлилась. — Приперлись, напачкали, какую-то сироту привели! Не буду я никого звать. Мой рабочий день окончен, пока!

Так и оставив ведро и тряпку в зале, она взбежала вверх по лестнице и бросилась на кровать в своей комнатке, в которой жила в обмен на свои услуги уборщицы. Ее буквально трясло от злости, хотелось что-нибудь (кого-нибудь) поджечь, испепелить, превратить в золу — так было всегда, когда она долго не видела Эверетта, и это порой напоминало ей зависимость от наркотических зелий. От мыслей, что он где-то не с ней, ее сердце сжимала удушливая тоска. Никогда в жизни до этого Кара не влюблялась так — до разламывающейся от боли головы, и это было одновременно страшно и сладко. Возможно, на свете жили парни и более красивые, совершенно точно были и гораздо добрее, чем Эверетт — но второго Эверетта Фарлонга на Абейр-Ториле не существовало. Не существовало — и все тут.

Кара лежала так несколько минут, до боли закусив зубами собственную ладонь — до тех пор, пока кровать не скрипнула под опустившимся на нее тяжелым телом.

— Я, вообще-то, скучал, — сказал голос Эверетта.

— А я, вообще-то, нет.

— Она — внучка Джерро. Нам нужна ее кровь, чтобы его найти.

— Да мне плевать! — Кара вскинулась. — Хоть десять внучек. Хоть внук! Можешь сюда хоть всех девок мадам Офалы притащить, мне все-рав-но!

Она вскочила с кровати.

— Кара, успокойся, — глухо сказал Эверетт.

— Не успокоюсь! Кто ты такой вообще, чтобы так со мной обращаться?! Я — аристократка. Я не девка Кара с фермы, я леди Ходж из Черного Озера. Такие как ты, деревенщины, должны только вслед мне вздыхать, понятно?! Ты даже руку мне поцеловать не имеешь права, по-хорошему…

Когда Кара поняла, что переборщила, было уже слишком поздно — в светло-серых глазах Эверетта сверкнуло такое бешенство, что Кара попятилась. Она развернулась и бросилась бежать.

Ее сердце тяжело билось — но почему-то далеко не от страха, скорее от… предвкушения? Он настиг ее у одной из кладовых; Кара попыталась закрыть дверь перед самым его носом, но не успела — Эверетт с силой втолкнул ее внутрь и сам захлопнул злосчастную дверь.

В сгустившейся темноте не было видно ровным счетом ничего; кажется, они упали на мешки с чем-то рассыпчатым — наверно, крупой или сахаром; в волосах Кары, за последнее время отросших ниже плеч, запутались какие-то крошки.

— Так, значит, я права не имею ручку у тебя поцеловать? А на это я право имею?

Кончиком языка он провел по бьющейся жилке на ее шее — снизу вверх, и чуть прихватил зубами мочку ее уха.

— Не имеешь! — Кара попыталась ткнуть его кулаком в плечо, но промахнулась — и он тут же перехватил ее руку и прижал к полу.

— Серьезно? А на это?

Он стащил с одного плеча ее рубашку и приник горячими губами к обнажившейся коже; Кара сжала зубы, сдерживая стон.

— Уйди!

— Не уйду.

— Катись в Ба-а-а-а… — остаток ее фразы потонул в поцелуе; изловчившись, Кара укусила его за нижнюю губу — в ответ Эверетт больно сгреб ее за волосы.

Возможно, ее гневные вопли слышала вся «Утонувшая Фляга» — и, вполне возможно, эта чертова унция крови по имени Шандра Джерро тоже; Каре хотелось, чтобы Шандра слышала, чтобы Дункан слышал, чтобы весь Невервинтер слышал. Она вылетела из Академии, она мыла полы в таверне, она злобно трахалась в кладовке с наглым племянником трактирщика, кроя его самыми грязными портовыми ругательствами — хуже и быть не могло, пожалуй!

И тем не менее — быть не могло лучше.

— Ты возьмешь меня в следующий раз, — позже безапелляционно заявила Кара, застегивая рубашку. — Иначе я спалю «Флягу».

— Ну попробуй, — лениво ответил Эверетт, откинувший лохматую голову на мешок с мукой. — Дядь Дункан тебя закопает. Слушай, — он сдвинул брови, — я не могу видеть тебя рядом с гитьянки, понятно? Они мою подругу детства убили. Которая тоже считала себя второй Лейрел Сильверхэнд. Я… короче, что угодно, но только не они.

— Меня никто не сможет убить, — убежденно заявила Кара.

Спустя несколько лет, стоя напротив Эверетта в подземельях Мерделэйна, она вспомнит эти свои слова — как раз в тот момент, когда сверкающее лезвие меча Гит коснется ее горла.

Она даже не будет сопротивляться.

Потому как что может быть прекраснее, чем смерть от руки того, кого любишь больше всего на свете?

Пожалуй, только смерть от руки того, кто больше всех на свете любит тебя.

По крайней мере, Кара оказалась права наполовину — ее убили не гитьянки.


End file.
